


Don't trust a cold blooded man

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: Сенатор и джедай [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux is Palpatine's Grandson, Canon Divergence - Revenge of the Sith, Hux is Not Nice, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Padawan Rey, Past Relationship(s), Senator Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Канцлер Палпатин поручает рыцарю-джедаю Бену Соло и его падавану Рей охранять Армитажа Хакса, сенатора от сектора Чоммель, подвергшегося уже второму покушению. Отношения между джедаем и сенатором натянутые: у них есть общее прошлое, которое один помнит, а второй предпочел предать забвению.





	Don't trust a cold blooded man

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom Hux&Ren 2017

Сенатор Хакс вошел в кабинет канцлера, даже не удостоив взглядом Алую Гвардию. Те пропустили его без промедлений — у него был особый статус, и канцлера он мог посещать, когда ему заблагорассудится.

Тот почти не изменился с тех пор, как Хакс, еще будучи пятилетним мальчиком, увидел его. Такой же благообразный седой старик с понимающей улыбкой и добрым взглядом, элегантно одетый, с царственной осанкой. Мало кто знал, что на самом деле скрывается за этими пониманием и добротой. Возможно, один лишь Хакс.

Его это, впрочем, нисколько не смущало.

— Армитаж, — кивнул канцлер и жестом указал на кресло напротив стола. Хакс сел — с той же идеально ровной спиной, с той же вежливой, _правильной_ улыбкой. Идеальный сенатор. Идеальный внук.

Кабинет, конечно же, прослушивался, но у канцлера были свои способы обойти эту досадную помеху.

Хакс подождал кивка и только тогда стер улыбку с губ, сразу став серьезным и сосредоточенным.

— Вы все устроили, — он не спрашивал — утверждал.

— Да, мой дорогой внук, — почти нараспев произнес канцлер Палпатин. — Я смог убедить совет, что на твою защиту лучше всего послать джедая Соло. 

— С падаваном? — уточнил Хакс.

— В этом джедаи были непреклонны.

— Так даже лучше, — задумчиво проговорил Хакс. — Когда Соло поддастся влиянию, в ее голову можно будет заронить подозрения. Аккуратными намеками, — пояснил он, — не давая никаких доказательств. Если она поделится этими подозрениями с Советом…

Палпатин кивнул, довольно улыбаясь. Хакс знал, что тот безмерно гордился, когда он быстрее вносил улучшения в их планы. Это всегда было приятно и заставляло чувствовать себя исключительным. Мало кто мог угнаться за Палпатином в плетении интриг. Кроме его внука.

— Соло скоро прибудет сюда, —сообщил канцлер. — Я очень надеюсь на твое обаяние, Армитаж.

— Не сомневайтесь во мне, дедушка, — ответил Хакс.

Они понимающе переглянулись.

Игра вот-вот начнется.

***

Бен Соло, рыцарь и учитель-джедай, был раздосадован решением Совета. Сначала его вместе с падаваном без объяснений сняли с миссии на Квиилуре, как раз в тот момент, когда они почти выкурили захватчиков с планеты; потом назначили охранять криффового сенатора. Совет от его возмущения спасло только то, что на его кандидатуре настоял канцлер, которого Бен безмерно уважал. Палпатин был другом семьи и навещал его в Храме Джедаев, когда Бен стал падаваном. Тот ценил, что рядом был кто-то знакомый — мать в те годы строила политическую карьеру на Кореллии, а отец то был с ней, то пропадал где-то, решая «проблемы», как и всегда. Бен отчаянно скучал по ним и никак не мог наладить контакт со сверстниками и старшими джедаями. Те всю жизнь провели в Храме и знали друг друга едва ли не с пеленок; Бен, вставший на путь джедая в более позднем возрасте, чувствовал себя среди них чужим. Канцлер появился вовремя и, несмотря на явное неодобрение совета, проводил с Беном достаточно времени, чтобы тот перестал казаться себе лишним. Он же подсказал ему, как начать общаться с ровесниками и найти подход к магистрам.

Просьба канцлера была тем весомым аргументом, с которым Бен всегда соглашался. Палпатин был единственным среди корусантского сборища политиков, кого он безмерно уважал. Остальные не вызывали у него добрых чувств. Все они были насквозь фальшивыми и лживыми, это Бен знал на своем опыте.

И теперь он застрял здесь, на Корусанте, с сенатором Хаксом, на которого уже дважды совершили покушение. Должен был, охраняя его, провести расследование и выйти на заказчика, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки и позволить справедливости восторжествовать.

Такие миссии он не любил. Бену больше нравилось сражаться, чем разоблачать преступников или выяснять детали дела. Он планировал стать генералом-джедаем, а разве это возможно сделать, не участвуя в битвах? Расследования же только наводили на него скуку; кроме того, он догадывался, что из тесного сотрудничества с сенатором вынесет только головную боль и глухое раздражение.

Нет эмоций, есть покой, говорил кодекс, но Бен, даже став рыцарем-джедаем, так и не смог найти точку равновесия в буре чувств. Учитель Йода говорил, что этим он пошел в деда. Он не подразумевал комплимент, но у Бена не получалось воспринять такое сравнение по-другому.

— Учитель! — Рей дернула его за рукав, и он перевел на нее взгляд. — Я чувствую, что вы раздражены.

— Нет, падаван, — Бен посмотрел на нее в упор, и она не выдержала — опустила глаза. — Я спокоен.

— Но, учитель…

— Не спорь, — сердито велел Бен. Рей замолкла, но все же косилась на него с беспокойством.

Как бы не рассказала об этом Совету. Магистры вечно были недовольны Беном и время от времени расспрашивали Рей о его поведении или реакциях. К ее чести, она старалась не выдавать учителя, но Совет был гораздо умнее нее и мог выудить нужную информацию.

Поэтому Бен постарался унять глухую злость. Когда турболифт замер на нужном этаже, он был почти спокоен.

Он решительно зашагал в сторону кабинета канцлера, где была назначена встреча, и едва замечал, что Рей с трудом поспевает за ним. Они прошли приемную, но на входе гвардейцы преградили им путь.

— Канцлер нас ждет, — сказал Бен торопливо подошедшему к ним секретарю. — Меня вы знаете.

— Сожалею, но канцлер занят.

— Отлично, — буркнула Рей, и Бен наступил ей на ногу, чтобы она замолчала. Ругать падавана при чужих он не собирался, но ей стоило держать рот на замке.

— Нам назначено, — весомо проговорил Бен. Ему очень хотелось использовать внушение, но Совет бы этого не одобрил.

Совет вообще много чего не одобрял, и это существенно усложняло жизнь.

— Сожалею, — повторил секретарь.

Раздражение снова возвращалось. Бен втянул воздух через нос и медленно выдохнул, чтобы хоть как-то его утихомирить.

— Сообщите канцлеру, что мы прибыли, — в его голосе не было просьбы, только настойчивость.

Секретарь вздохнул — он знал характер Бена и понимал, что другого выхода, кроме как исполнить его просьбу, не было, иначе с него не слезут. Дал знак гвардейцам и исчез за дверью.

Оставалось только ждать.

— А вы умеете убеждать, — заметила Рей.

— Замолчи, ради звезд, — попросил Бен. — У нас серьезная встреча. Можешь все испортить своими комментариями.

Рей потупилась, и Бен тут же пожалел о своих словах. Он тепло относился к ней, и несмотря на разницу в возрасте, иногда они были слишком похожи. Например, плохо следили за языком.

— Канцлер рад видеть вас, — чопорно сообщил показавшийся из-за дверей секретарь. Гвардейцы расступились, и Бен вошел в кабинет вместе с Рей.

Палпатин сидел за столом, просматривая исписанный лист флимсипласта. Бен деликатно кашлянул, и он поднял усталый взгляд, тут же расплываясь в радостной улыбке.

— Приятно снова встретиться, Бен, — проговорил он. — Счастлив, что Совет внял моей просьбе. Я буду гораздо спокойнее, если за Армитажем будешь следить ты.

Палпатин повернулся в кресле, переводя взгляд на сенатора. Тот смотрел в окно, и Бен видел только идеально ровную спину, руки, сложенные за ней, и рыжий затылок.

Бен уставился на сенатора, пытаясь отогнать неуместные ассоциации. Был в его жизни такой же рыжий посол, и именно из-за той встречи он терпеть не мог политиков.

Когда тебя соблазняют и заманивают в постель, а потом сбегают, не назвав имени, никаких других чувств и не возникает.

— Познакомься, Бен, — ласково сказал Палпатин. — Сенатор Армитаж Хакс от сектора Чоммель, мой внук и моя единственная надежда.

Тот наконец оторвался от окна и повернулся к Бену с вежливой улыбкой. Почему-то его взгляд замер сначала на ней, и только потом он оценил картину в целом. И эта картина была слишком знакомой.

Потому что сенатор Армитаж Хакс был тем самым рыжим послом, сбежавшим от Бена сразу после секса.

— Приятно познакомиться с вами и вашим падаваном, рыцарь Соло, — мягко произнес он, кивая, и Бен понял, что все это время не дышал.

— Ты, — выдохнул он.

На лице сенатора Хакса отразилось непонимание.

— Простите? — растерянно спросил он. — Мы знакомы?

Бен прищурился, глядя на него в упор. Сенатор бесстрашно встретил его взгляд, и Бен в этот момент отчаянно захотел прочитать чужие мысли с помощью Силы. Он почему-то был уверен, что этот Хакс его узнал, но старательно делал вид, что они столкнулись впервые.

— Бен? — услышал он обеспокоенный голос Палпатина. И неожиданно осознал, что и канцлер, и его падаван смотрят на него с удивлением. — Все в порядке?

Опять эмоции взяли над ним верх. Бен тряхнул головой и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Простите, — произнес он. — Похоже, я попутал сенатора с одним своим давним… знакомым.

Он понимал, что устраивать разборки бесполезно. Выбить признание из Хакса, конечно, было бы приятно, но делать эту работу при Палпатине Бен не хотел. 

— С кем не бывает, — примирительно произнес Палпатин. — Думаю, Армитаж на тебя не в обиде.

— Разумеется, нет, — все тем же вежливым тоном произнес Хакс. — Наоборот, я предельно рад завести знакомство со столь почтенным джедаем. Надеюсь, мы поладим, рыцарь Соло.

«Как бы не так», — мрачно подумал Бен, но не стал это озвучивать — только сухо кивнул Хаксу и демонстративно перевел с него взгляд.

Он так не походил на того страстного, даже неистового посла, флиртовавшего с ним на балу и затащившего в постель. Тогда еще незнакомец, Хакс проявлял настолько неприкрытый интерес к Бену, что тот успел вообразить себе взаимную любовь, пылкий роман и совместную старость. Ошибался, конечно: Хаксу нужен был только секс на одну ночь, после которой он попросту забыл о Бене, и не вспомнил бы, если бы тот вновь не появился перед глазами.

Тогда он успел раскатать губу, а его просто использовали.

Бен смог переступить через это и жить дальше. Но воспоминания никуда не исчезли, а сейчас и вовсе стали ярче, обретя прежние краски. Он заново ощутил те боль и разочарование, когда обнаружил пустую постель, вернувшись из освежителя.

Криффов Хакс и криффово задание Совета.

— Расскажите подробности дела, — твердо произнес Бен, глядя на Палпатина. — Мне и моему падавану нужно знать все детали.

— Я обрисую вкратце, — улыбнулся тот. — Детали распишет Армитаж — я, увы, знаю далеко не все и не могу поделиться подозрениями.

Бен едва не скрипнул зубами. Он надеялся, что сможет не вступать с Хаксом в разговоры, а будет просто охранять и вести расследование, не больше. Но теперь придется слушать его, задавать наводящие вопросы… и ни в коем случае не вспоминать, как тот же голос издавал стоны и шептал непристойности.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бен и все-таки крепко сжал челюсть. Ему очень хотелось выругаться, но делать это при Палпатине… Он того не заслуживал.

— Покушения начались после прошлого заседания сената, — начал Палпатин. — Первое произошло на Набу. В Армитажа чуть не врезался потерявший управление спидер. Его героически спас капитан личной охраны, бывший рядом во время прогулки. К сожалению, за это он поплатился своей жизнью.

— Я долго буду скорбеть о нем, — голос Хакса звучал печально. — Финн был мне как друг.

«Да откуда у тебя друзья, лжец», — мысленно ответил на это Бен, но благоразумно промолчал.

— Второй раз пришелся на возвращение Армитажа сюда, на Корусант, — продолжил Палпатин, не дождавшись реакции Бена. — Он успел что-то заподозрить и поменялся местами с одним из пилотов сопровождения. Я благодарю звезды, что Армитаж не стал списывать все на случайность.

— Что же случилось? — заинтересованно спросила Рей, и Бен поспешно наступил ей на ногу.

Рей болезненно поморщилась, но, слава звездам, вспомнила, что ей велели молчать.

— Яхту взорвали, — ответил вместо Палпатина Хакс. — Мой… двойник не успел даже сойти с трапа. Если бы я знал, я бы не стал…

— Ты поступил правильно, Армитаж, — перебил его Палпатин, но в его голосе звучало сочувствие. — И не вини себя. Твои люди хотели, чтобы ты жил. Не оскорбляй их последнее желание.

— Вы, безусловно, правы, канцлер, — дипломатично произнес Хакс.

И гадать не надо было — он снова лгал.

— После этого вы решили попросить помощи у Совета Джедаев? — уточнил Бен, по-прежнему игнорируя Хакса.

— Именно, мой мальчик, — кивнул Палпатин. — Я старый человек и не хочу пережить собственного внука. Кроме того, — он посмотрел на Хакса, — потеря такого талантливого политика болезненно скажется на Сенате.

— Вы преувеличиваете мои таланты, — скромно заметил Хакс.

Если под «политиком» имелось ввиду «лжец», то нисколько, мрачно подумал Бен.

— Что еще известно? — спросил он вслух.

— Мне — больше ничего, — печально ответил Палпатин. — Армитаж не вдавался в подробности, зная, как я переживаю за него. Он беспокоится о моем здоровье.

— Потеря столь талантливого канцлера тяжело скажется на Республике. — Хакс вернул комплимент с улыбкой.

Палпатин держался, но в тот момент Бен увидел, с каким трудом ему это дается. Похоже, он души не чаял в своем насквозь фальшивом внуке, и возможность его потерять тяжело отразилась на моральном состоянии.

Неудивительно, что Палпатин настаивал на кандидатуре Бена. Он знал, что если попросит, тот приложит все усилия, чтобы исполнить просьбу. Только вряд ли Палпатин догадывался, как поступил его внук с Беном и как тот теперь к нему относился.

Но долг есть долг. Для того, чтобы охранять Хакса, не обязательно быть с ним в хороших отношениях. Просьбу Палпатина Бен выполнит — не больше.

— Мы оставим вас, канцлер, — произнес Хакс. Бен все-таки посмотрел на него — и поймал ответный взгляд, такой же вежливо-холодный. — Нужно многое успеть обсудить и подготовить. Пожалуйста, отдохните.

— Дела, увы, не ждут, — немного печально ответил Палпатин. — Береги себя, Армитаж. Береги его, Бен.

— Хорошо, — хмуро ответил Бен.

Одно радовало — с ним все еще была Рей, а значит, ему не придется разговаривать с Хаксом один на один. Это было бы худшим наказанием.

Они вышли следом за Хаксом. Рей шагала рядом, необычно задумчивая. Бен видел, что ей хотелось что-то спросить, молчание она хранила с трудом.

— Спрашивай, — негромко разрешил он, когда ее явное нетерпение уже действовало на нервы.

Он был готов к неловким вопросам. Но Рей спросила совсем другое.

— Вы впервые _настолько_ меня игнорировали, учитель, — с толикой обиды в голосе сказала она. — Я опять где-то ошиблась?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Ты молодец, падаван.

На душе у него было не слишком легко, но он все равно растрепал ей волосы, как делал иногда, чтобы ее подбодрить. Рей тут же фыркнула и встряхнулась.

— Но я же ничего не сделала.

— Именно это от тебя и требовалось, — криво усмехнулся Бен. — Успокойся. Я сосредоточился на информации, а ты не мешала. За что тебе большое спасибо.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы считаете меня обузой, — поделилась Рей. И хоть ее голос был уже повеселее, и она явно шутила, Бену стало стыдно. Он так увлекся, бередя старые раны, что совсем забыл о собственном падаване. Какой из него после этого учитель?

Явно не очень хороший.

— Вовсе нет, — серьезно сказал Бен — и словно в противовес собственному тону приобнял ее за плечи и чуть встряхнул. — Я рад быть твоим учителем. Ты, конечно, порой совершенно невыносима, но иначе было бы скучно.

Рей широко улыбнулась, явно довольная таким признанием.

— Я тоже рада, что вы мой учитель, —проговорила она. — Кто бы еще спорил с Советом из-за меня.

— А у вас… любопытные взаимоотношения, — услышал Бен голос Хакса — и понял, что тот внимательно слушал их разговор. Возможно, даже поглядывал на них время от времени. — Не думал, что такие разрешены в Ордене.

Бен стиснул зубы, мгновенно теряя шутливый настрой.

— Вы о чем? — непонимающе спросила Рей. И ойкнула, густо покраснев, когда до нее дошло, на что Хакс намекал.

— Я не сплю со своим падаваном, сенатор, — зло ответил Бен, отпуская Рей. Та увеличила дистанцию между ними, все еще полыхая ярким румянцем. — Не стоит судить других по себе.

— Прошу прощения, — виновато проговорил Хакс, никак не реагируя на болезненный укол. — Я все неправильно понял.

— Прощаю, — процедил Бен. Конечно, он врал — если бы продолжил этот разговор, не смог бы сдержаться и высказал Хаксу все, что думает о нем, его подозрениях и их первой встрече. При Рей так делать не стоило — ей незачем было знать о неудачном прошлом учителя. 

Они вышли на высотную парковку, и Хакс повел их к вместительному аэроспидеру. Бен ожидал увидеть что-то вычурное, щеголеватое — словом, похожее на хозяина, — но спидер оказался скромным и неброским.

— Не люблю привлекать лишнее внимание, — пояснил Хакс, правильно истолковав его взгляд. — Мне нравится быть… ближе к народу.

Бену почудилось в этом что-то завуалированное, но он не собирался вновь совершать ту же ошибку. Поэтому он проигнорировал эти слова.

Хакс открыл спидер и собрался было сесть в кресло пилота, но Рей непочтительно схватила его за плечо, останавливая.

— С точки зрения безопасности вам будет лучше занять пассажирское место, сенатор, — поучительно произнесла она. Хакс обернулся, пристально глядя на нее, и чуть улыбнулся, кивая.

— Не буду спорить с профессионалом.

Рей повеселела и, дождавшись, пока он отойдет, полезла за руль. Бен внимательно следил за Хаксом: у того на лице сначала отразилось недоумение, и тут же следом — опасение.

— Стоит ли…

— Рей — отличный пилот, — перебил его Бен. Он не собирался выслушивать сомнения в собственном падаване. — Уж точно гораздо лучше вас. Садитесь, сенатор. Мы зря теряем время.

Кажется, ему все-таки удалось частично поставить Хакса на место — тот промолчал и забрался назад, оставив дверь открытой. Словно приглашал Бена сесть рядом.

А не пошел бы он к хаттовой матери?

Бен демонстративно захлопнул дверь и сел рядом с Рей. Та удивленно посмотрела на него, но промолчала — что было удивительно.

— А не стоит ли с точки зрения безопасности… — начал Хакс, но Бен, почти выведенный из себя его сомнениями, намеками, поведением, всей этой криффовой ситуацией, в которой оказался, рявкнул:

— Нет! — и, взяв себя в руки, уже спокойнее произнес: — Трогай, падаван.

Рей повела спидер с парковки, аккуратно вливаясь в заполненные воздушные пути и ловко лавируя между остальным транспортом. Бен смотрел исключительно вперед и старался внушить себе, что Хакса здесь нет — ему нужно было вернуть пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие.

У него это почти получилось, но Хакс снова подал голос, в этот раз обращаясь не к нему.

— Ваш учитель всегда такой… неприветливый?

Бен уставился в лобовое стекло, заставляя себя держаться.

— Он просто не любит политиков, — весело ответила Рей. — Не принимайте на свой счет, сенатор.

— Падаван, — предупреждающе произнес Бен.

— Простите, учитель, — ее голос звучал виновато. — Я думала…

— Рей.

— Молчу, — заверила та.

Остаток дороги, слава звездам, прошел в тишине — иначе Бен бы точно сорвался. Все то время, что они двигались к апартаментам Хакса, он пытался утихомирить рвущиеся из груди злость и давнюю обиду и найти равновесие. Получалось плохо — он спиной ощущал, что Хакс не сводит с него задумчивого взгляда, и это невероятно раздражало.

Он уже не сомневался, что Хакс прекрасно все помнил, но делал вид, что в его жизни не было никакого Бена Соло. Сложно было ожидать чего-то другого, но это задевало самолюбие. Лжец и лицемер Хакс всегда плевать на него хотел, выбросил его из памяти, точно ненужную вещь, и теперь, когда Бен вновь оказался неподалеку — отказывался признавать.

Когда они остановились, Бен снова кипел глубоко внутри — но хотя бы держал лицо. И все равно старался не смотреть на Хакса, чтобы не подогревать собственную злость.

Тот провел их в гостиную, вызвал служанок и устроился на просторном диване.

— Не желаете напитков? — спросил Хакс гостеприимно.

— Нет, — почти спокойно отказался Бен, и Рей тут же скисла.

— Поесть?

— Нет, — повторил Бен и усилием воли заставил себя добавить: — Спасибо.

— Тогда хотя бы присядьте, — в голосе Хакса почти звучала мольба.

— Постою, — ответил Бен, и Рей рядом расстроенно вздохнула. Он смягчился: — Падаван, можешь передохнуть.

Она тут же плюхнулась в стоявшее рядом кресло, утонув в нем. Бен искоса глянул на нее — на лице застыло блаженство — и отвернулся, подходя к панорамному окну.

— Мы ждем детали, сенатор, — напомнил он. Голос прозвучал отстраненно. Уже хорошо.

Послышались шаги — в гостиную вошла служанка с подносом. Бен наблюдал в отражении, как она поднесла Хаксу бокал — похоже, с чем-то алкогольным. Тот практически сразу сделал глоток и откинулся на диване, как-то умудряясь не терять при этом все свое сенаторское великолепие.

«Лицемер до мозга костей», — мысленно констатировал Бен.

Он перевел взгляд на открывающийся из окна вид. Так было легче сосредоточиться на задаче и перестать себя накручивать.

— Как я понимаю, вы не интересуетесь политикой, рыцарь Соло, — проронил Хакс.

— Ни политикой, ни теми, кто с ней связан, — подтвердил Бен, не сдержав укол.

— Тогда позвольте вкратце разъяснить вам расстановку голосов в Сенате.

— Зачем? — спросил Бен. — Эта информация не относится к покушениям.

— Напротив, — заверил Хакс. — У меня есть подозрения, что заказ сделал кто-то из моих оппонентов.

— Тогда просто назовите их.

— Это будет голословное заявление. Вы сами это понимаете. Я хочу привести… скажем так, мотивы подозреваемых.

— Вы собираетесь пересказывать мне заседания Сената? — насмешливо поинтересовался Бен. — Не стоит тратить мое время. Мне нужна суть, а не ваши любимые разглагольствования.

Хакс промолчал, а потом заметил:

— Сразу видно делового человека.

Бен не мог понять, издевается он или говорит всерьез. Крифф его разберет, этого притворщика. 

— Переходите к сути, — ответил он и сцепил руки за спиной.

— Раз вы настаиваете. На последнем заседании Сената я предложил один интересный законопроект, выгодный большей части входящих в Республику секторов. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, раз вы не желаете их слушать. Законопроект встал в пику трем секторам: Аноат, Уорнал и Кореллианскому. Я думаю, за покушением стоит сенатор одного из них.

Бен промолчал, переваривая информацию. Сенатором от Кореллианского сектора была его мать — с которой он не общался долгие годы по собственному желанию. Мысль о том, что она могла быть причастна к покушениям, его коробила. 

При всех ее недостатках, она не могла так поступить. Бен верил в это. Он знал, что прав.

— Принял к сведению, — наконец сказал он. Теперь он знал, на что надо обратить внимание. Секторы Аноат и Уорнал. Кореллия отпадает. — Есть еще что-то, что нам нужно знать?

— Это все, — как-то смиренно ответил Хакс. Бен успел удивиться такой смене настроения, но тот добавил: — Не хочу тратить ваше время.

Бен крепко сжал челюсть, сдерживая неподобающие для джедая ругательства. Посчитал до десяти и произнес:

— Занимайтесь своими делами, сенатор. Мы с падаваном займемся вашей системой безопасности.

Он уже собирался отойти от окна, но Хакс его остановил:

— Подождите. Прежде чем вы начнете… Рей, вы можете оставить нас наедине?

Только этого не хватало. Первым желанием Бена было велеть ей никуда не уходить, но это попахивало трусостью. Он, конечно, не хотел оставаться наедине с Хаксом, но бежать от разговора было глупо.

— Учитель? — спросила Рей.

— Иди, — глухо сказал Бен.

И закрыл глаза, слушая, как она поднимается с кресла и выходит из гостиной, запирая за собой двери. Сзади раздались шаги — Хакс приблизился к нему и остановился за спиной.

— Я очень рад снова видеть тебя, Бен, — голос Хакса звучал по-другому — устало и вместе с тем интимно. Почти как в ту их единственную ночь. — Но вот ты, похоже, наоборот, не видел бы меня еще сотню лет. Могу узнать причины?

Сначала Бену казалось, что больше всего его будет злить, если Хакс продолжит притворяться, что не помнит его. Но теперь он понял, что ошибался — гораздо сильнее его бесило, что Хакс как ни в чем не бывало разговаривал с ним так, будто и не сбежал тогда.

— Причины хотите узнать, сенатор? — язвительно протянул Бен. — А попробуйте сами догадаться. Вы вроде не тупой и в отношениях что-то понимаете.

— Бен, пожалуйста, — попросил Хакс.

— Или мне лучше называть вас как раньше? — начав, остановиться было трудно. — Хотя подождите, сенатор, вы же не сказали мне свое имя. Не оставили никаких координат. Интересно, почему вы это сделали? — Бен резко развернулся, глядя на Хакса с яростью. — Может быть, потому что так торопились сбежать, пока я был в освежителе?

— Я могу все объяснить, — успокаивающе произнес Хакс.

— Уж попытайтесь, — выдохнул Бен, сжимая кулаки.

Хакс поднял ладони вверх — словно показывал, что ему ничего не угрожает.

— Ты тоже пойми меня правильно, — начал он, — я был молод. Я испугался. Пока ты был рядом, все казалось таким простым, но потом… Я переспал с падаваном. Моя карьера могла закончиться только из-за этого. Наверняка бы начались разборки с Советом Джедаев после прецедента Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы. Тебя бы исключили из Ордена с высокой вероятностью, а ты говорил, как он важен для тебя. Я хотел сделать как лучше — для нас обоих. Поэтому ушел.

Бен выслушал все это и едва не рассмеялся. Хакс надеялся, что после этих слов он простит его, и все станет как тогда?

Он не только лицемер, но и полный дурак.

— А поговорить вы не пробовали, сенатор? Объяснить мне ваше решение? Дождаться, когда я вернусь, и хотя бы, крифф, попрощаться?

— Армитаж. Не сенатор.

— Сенатор! — взорвался Бен. — Чего вы хотите? Опять переспать со мной, а потом сбежать? Так вот, этого не…

Он не успел договорить — Хакс не стал оригинальничать и заткнул его поцелуем, едва ли не впившись в губы.

Правильнее — и честнее — было бы его оттолкнуть. Не дать снова загнать себя в ту же ловушку.

Но стало поздно ровно в тот момент, когда Хакс дотронулся до него, потому что Бен осознал, насколько скучал: по нему, по его жадным прикосновениям, поцелуям, от которых горели губы. По тому, какой он был податливый в его руках, насколько сам _плавил_ Бена.

Странно. Всего одна ночь — но как много она для него значила.

Все это пронеслось в голове за секунды, а его руки уже сами крепко сжали Хакса, притягивая ближе. Он ответил на поцелуй так же яростно, как до этого выплескивал все накопившееся, и почувствовал, как Хакс провел ладонями по его телу, забираясь под тунику.

Словно и не было всех прошедших лет, когда они не знали друг о друге ровным счетом ничего. Словно они вернулись назад во времени, остановившись там, где были вдвоем.

Бену хотелось остаться в этом мгновении навсегда.

Он попытался стянуть с Хакса сенаторскую мантию, но одновременно целовать его и пытаться понять, как она расстегивается, было не так-то просто. Хакс понял это, оторвался от него и принялся торопливо расправляться с потайными застежками. Теперь, увидев их, Бен перехватил его руки и продолжил сам.

— Звезды, Бен, — выдохнул Хакс, развязывая ему пояс на тунике, — как же я по тебе скучал…

Эти слова звучали как музыка.

Одолев застежки, Бен сдернул мантию с Хакса, оставив его в нижней рубашке и брюках. Поспешно стащил с себя тунику, следом за ней — верх робы и потянулся к завязкам на штанах, но замер, когда Хакс прижал ладони к его обнаженным плечам и повел ниже.

Руки у Хакса были ледяные, и Бен подавил неуместный порыв взять их в свои и согреть. Только чуть вздрагивал от холодных прикосновений. Хакс ощупывал его тщательно, точно слепой, и Бен поднял на него взгляд — на его лице было выражение теплого счастья.

Видимо, в этот раз он не лгал — действительно скучал.

Когда Хакс неожиданно прижался к нему, Бен удивленно моргнул, и едва не задрожал, когда тот склонился к его уху и шепнул:

— Ты изменился. Стал еще красивее.

Бен растерял все слова — ему почти никогда такого не говорили. Последний раз именно Хакс назвал его красивым, и тогда это был лучший комплимент в жизни угловатого, ушастого падавана, не привыкшего такое слышать. В тот раз Бен что-то ляпнул — что именно, он не помнил, но Хакс тогда рассмеялся, — но сейчас он осторожнее обращался со словами.

— И молчаливее, — закончил Хакс со смешком и лизнул его ухо.

Вместо ответа Бен уткнулся лицом в его шею. Подумав, втянул кожу губами, стараясь не оставлять следов, но даже от этого Хакс застонал. Он и тогда отзывался даже на малейшую ласку.

«Я изменился, — отстраненно подумал Бен, — а он — нет».

Это был все тот же изящный, утонченный, наглый и жадный до прикосновений посол, на которого Бен запал еще в начале бала. Выловив взглядом яркого, похожего на ангела парня, он думал, что ему остается только смотреть и мечтать — и в тот момент, и позже, наедине с собой и юношеской похотью. Но все сложилось по-другому. Иногда ему казалось, что та ночь была сном. Крифф, ему и сейчас казалось, что он спит.

Он забрался ладонями под нижнюю рубашку, провел ими по хрупким ребрам. Хакс льнул к его рукам, шумно дышал ему на ухо, и это было еще одним доказательством, что его ждали.

Бен решительно стянул с Хакса нижнюю рубашку и завозился с брюками, но его остановили.

— Давай найдем место поудобнее, — мягко предложил Хакс. — И стоит поторопиться. Твой падаван может что-то заподозрить.

Крифф. Бен настолько окунулся в прошлое, что и думать забыл про Рей, которая терпеливо ждала, пока ее позовут.

На мгновение он испугался, вдруг она не вытерпит и зайдет в гостиную в самый неподходящий момент, но Хакс за руку потянул его на диван, и жаркое предвкушение вытеснило эти мысли из головы.

Как только они оказались возле дивана, Бен опрокинул на него Хакса и навис сверху, любуясь и пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждую черту. Опомнившись в тот момент, когда Хакс настойчиво потянул с него штаны, он поспешно разделся до конца и едва ли не сорвал с Хакса брюки. Стояло у Бена так, что, казалось, весь разум стекся в член.

— Хочу тебя, — признался Хакс и вскинул бедра, потираясь. Бен глухо выдохнул, прижал его к дивану… и растерялся. Он до боли хотел вставить Хаксу, но не было ни смазки, ни защиты, а делать больно он не собирался.

— Нам нужно… — начал Бен, но Хакс приложил указательный палец к его губам, призывая молчать.

— Т-ш-ш, — улыбнулся он. Закинул руку Бену на шею и прижался ко рту, целуя и придвигаясь ближе. И в губы произнес: — Попробуем по-другому.

Бен потонул в требовательных, настойчивых поцелуях, и ладонь, сжимающая их члены, стала для него приятной неожиданностью. Хакс решил обойтись без проникновения, понял он. В сложившихся условиях это был лучший выход.

Он двинул бедрами, толкаясь в ладонь, и почувствовал, что Хакс улыбается ему в губы. Задышал чаще, с трудом сдерживая стоны, ощущая одновременно дрочащую им руку, нежную кожу Хакса там, где они прижимались друг к другу, горячее прерывистое дыхание, сливающееся с его собственным. Перед глазами словно потемнело, и тактильные ощущения от этого стали еще ярче.

Он кончил слишком быстро — как подросток в свой первый раз, но накрывший его оргазм был в разы ярче, чем обычно. Бен забыл, что дышит, переживая острые моменты удовольствия на грани экстаза, и не смог сдержать стон. Хакс приглушил его поцелуем, будто пытался вернуть в реальность — или еще больше вытолкнуть из нее своими невозможными губами и умелым языком.

В какой момент Хакс последовал за ним, Бен так и не понял. Он осознал это, когда Хакс демонстративно поднял запачканную руку и, глядя на него с какой-то шальной искрой, вылизал ладонь, пробуя вкус их обоих. Зрелище заворожило Бена, и если бы он только что не испытал настолько истощающий оргазм, он бы возбудился вновь.

Хакс взял его лицо в ладони и придвинулся, неожиданно поцеловав в кончик носа. Тихо рассмеялся, заметив, что Бен этим ошеломлен, и предложил:

— Оденемся? Твой падаван вот-вот забьет тревогу.

Рей. Крифф.

Бен быстро поднялся и принялся поспешно одеваться. Зная Рей, можно было догадаться, что она уже вся извелась от ожидания и наверняка начнет задавать вопросы. Что на них отвечать, Бен понятия не имел.

Отмолчится, как и всегда.

Хакс приводил себя в порядок выверенными движениями — и, как ни странно, закончил с этим быстрее Бена.

— Я сейчас уйду, — предупредил он. — Не сбегу — я больше не собираюсь так делать. Я слишком скучал, чтобы вновь позволить тебе раствориться в Храме Джедаев.

— Это я растворился? — наверное, подобное замечание должно было разозлить Бена, но он слишком наслаждался тем, что произошло между ними. Снова. — Из нас двоих сбежал уж точно не я.

— Я пытался тебя найти, — пояснил Хакс. — Но в Храм меня не пускали даже как сенатора, а среди приглашенных на заседания джедаев тебя не было. Наверное, это ваша Великая Сила в конце концов дала нам второй шанс. — Он прищурился и лукаво улыбнулся: — И я собираюсь использовать его.

Это не могло не радовать. Словно давнее потаенное желание Бена исполнилось: Хакс остался с ним, пусть и не с первого раза.

Но Бену не давал покоя один небольшой нюанс.

— Тогда почему ты притворился, что не узнал меня? — требовательно спросил он.

— Бен, — терпеливо проговорил Хакс, — а ты бы хотел, чтобы о том, что происходит между нами, узнал канцлер? Или твой падаван?

— Нет, — ответил тот, помедлив.

— Вот поэтому, — произнес Хакс и улыбнулся: — Я стараюсь думать о последствиях — за нас обоих.

Теперь, когда он все объяснил, Бену стало стыдно за свою злость, отвратительное поведение и вспышку. В глубине души он понимал, что они были оправданны, но… Хакс старался ради него, а он так себя с ним вел.

— Прости… — пробормотал Бен, опуская голову.

— Я тебя не виню, — заверил Хакс. — Мое поведение было бы еще хуже, будь я на твоем месте. Бен, — позвал он, — посмотри на меня.

Тот поднял взгляд — Хакс улыбался ему своей неповторимой улыбкой. Той самой, не изменившейся с того момента, когда Бен впервые увидел ее.

— Все нормально, — сказал Хакс. — А теперь я уйду. Вы с падаваном настроите систему безопасности под себя, и вас отведут в комнаты для гостей. Ночью приходи ко мне — спальня на том же этаже, в конце зала. Я буду ждать.

Бен кивнул.

— И кстати, — проронил Хакс, практически выйдя из гостиной, — у тебя волосы растрепались.

Бен поспешно пригладил их как мог и отвернулся к окну, чтобы вернувшаяся Рей не увидела почти лихорадочный румянец у него на щеках.

— Учитель? — услышал он ее голос. — Все в порядке?

— В полном, — ответил Бен.

И это была чистая правда.

***

У кабинета канцлера Хаксу пришлось проявить настойчивость — Соло все никак не хотел оставлять его. Дорвавшись, он уже не мог остановиться — и ситуацию едва спасало присутствие падавана. При ней Соло, конечно, не проявлял слишком открытой привязанности, но знающий человек все бы понял.

— Рыцарь Соло, — убедительно произнес Хакс. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы серьезно отнеслись к заданию Совета, и ценю ваше рвение. Но могу вас заверить — в кабинете канцлера мне ничего не грозит. Вы вполне можете оставить меня на попечение Алой Гвардии.

Соло, конечно, старался делать вид, что их ничего не связывает, но влюбленный взгляд говорил за него. Точно такой же, как и в ту ночь, когда Хакс допустил оплошность, выискивая себе кого-то для быстрого перепиха без обязательств. Этот взгляд и заставил его остановить выбор на нелепом падаване: смотрящий так точно не откажет, а времени и усилий на соблазнение уйдет меньше. Главным было вовремя исчезнуть — и тогда Хаксу это удалось.

Кто же знал, что однажды этот падаван окажется тем самым Беном Соло, которого канцлер хотел заполучить себе в ученики?

Впрочем, все сложилось удачно — Хакс сделал так, чтобы ошибка прошлого сыграла ему на руку. На обработку Соло получилось потратить гораздо меньше времени, чем он планировал изначально.

Канцлер будет им гордиться.

Соло посмотрел на падавана — та явно скучала от прогулок по зданию сената. К ней он тоже испытывал привязанность, и над этим надо будет поработать. Хакс понимал, что должен стать для Соло важнее всего остального мира. Тут проблем возникнуть не должно, и все же с падаваном надо что-то делать.

— Ладно, сенатор, — наконец протянул Соло. — Я подожду вас здесь.

— Как вам будет угодно, — кивнул Хакс и вошел в кабинет, заперев за собой двери.

Канцлер сидел в кресле, глядя на него с одобрением.

— Мои поздравления, Армитаж, — произнес он. — Судя по тому, что мне показывала голокамера из приемной, ты преуспел в своей задаче — и в рекордно короткие сроки.

— Благодарю, — серьезно кивнул Хакс.

— Откроешь, как тебе это удалось?

Хакс усмехнулся.

— Я просто использовал ошибку юности, — признался он.

Улыбка канцлера была ядовитой — настоящей, а не той показной, какой удостаивались остальные.

— Очень хорошо, — ответил он. — Тем больше времени мы сможем потратить на то, чтобы подвести Бена к нужному выводу.

Хакс кивнул, откидываясь в кресле напротив.

Все складывалось идеально.

Он заложил фундамент своей будущей Империи.


End file.
